


Maybe to you it’s Merry Christmas

by red_glitter_reaper



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Eiji will make it all better.....hopefully, Eventual Happy Ending, Haunting, Holidays, M/M, Psychological Drama, more of Ashs dark past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: Eiji is looking forward to his first Christmas with Ash, but what he doesn’t realize is another dark part of Ashs past is going to come out. Eiji is there to comfort him and show him it’s not scary anymore.





	Maybe to you it’s Merry Christmas

Eiji was running around the apartment. He was excited and nervous. This was really his first Christmas holidays away from his family. His first Christmas in America. Ash had been edgy the past few days. Mainly sitting in his window gazing out, not talking, hardly eating. With Eijis luck Shorter had been showing him around for Christmas. Eiji has to admit New York had breath taking sights for Christmas. It had been snowing for a couple days. He couldn’t hold back anymore, he was tired of the heavy uncomfortable silence in the apartment. In HIS apartment. If he was going to be in a relationship he wasn’t going to be tip toeing anymore. He was older after all. 

“ASH!” Eiji yelled, the awkwardness started to scream. 

“What you do want Eiji.....”

“You haven’t talked to me in almost 2 days. You didn't even notice I was out with Shorter for almost 5 hours yesterday.”

“Hey you may want all your happy happy holiday bull shit, I don’t care don’t include me okay?”

“Come on! This is my first Christmas in New York! I don’t have family. I mean I have you, you are my boyfriend. I want to spend it with you, not Shorter please.”

“You know what FUCK OFF!!!! Let’s make this easier how about I leave or how about you just leave me and go fuck Shorter?!”

“Woah where did that come from? I didn’t even say anything close to that.” Eiji said the wind knocked out of him. 

“I swear to fucking god Eiji you bring ANYTHING Christmas in this apartment I will set it on fire and I am done with you!” Ash said holding back tears, he was so close in Eijis face he could feel the heat off Ash. He pulled away and Ash stormed into the bedroom slamming the door so hard the windows could break. Eiji trembled, he couldn’t move from his spot. A break in silence he could hear Ash sobbing. 

Once he could catch his breath and felt like he could move he sat down on the couch. He felt tears starting to hit his hands. He put his head in his hands. It was the closet thing Eiji had to break up. 

After what felt like eternity, Ash came out of the bedroom. His eyes swollen, he sat down next to Eiji and put his head on his shoulder. Eiji held him. 

“Back with Dino, around Christmas he would take me and some other kids for the week of Christmas and gift us out to other predators. They could do whatever their sick fucking twisted hearts desired with us for the day. I was always Dino’s favorite. So I got the best treatment if you want to call it that. If I was good, I didn’t have to pose for him or I would get to sleep for that night.” Ash said between choked sobs. 

“Jesus Ash, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. It won’t......I won’t force you celebrate Christmas if you don’t want to. Sorry I’ve been spending so much time with Shorter. I was really excited since it’s my first time away from Japan for Christmas. If I had known I would have been here. I just thought you were depressed because of your brother.”

“I’m sorry, I know I didn’t mean what I said. I can understand you are excited and you would mean no harm. I love you.”

“I love you too and I’m really sorry.”

“Can you help me?”

“How?” Eiji asked confused.

“Show me how to be happy around this time.”

“Is it okay with you if I made some Christmas cookies and got some lights?”

“Okay.” Ash said smiling giving Eiji a soft kiss. 

“What about a tree?”

“Why a tree? I don’t want trees in my house”

“Ash...it’s a Christmas tree...”

“Ohh? Okay?” Ash said confused. 

Day by day Eiji had been slowly showing Ash it was okay. The holiday isn’t something to be feared. Christmas morning finally came. Eiji stayed up all night decorating the tree, he slipped a couple things for Ash under the tree. When he finally saw the sun rising, he made some coffee. He went into the bedroom, he had on a Santa hat. He had some bells, he jumped on the bed and shook the bells. 

“WAKE UP IT’S CHRISTMAS!!!!! IT’S CHRISTMAS ASH!!!!!!!!”

“What time is it?”

“7am”

“Oh my god Go fuck yourself.”

Eiji stripped all the blankets off the bed and threw them to the side. 

“I will throw a snowball at you.”

“Ugh Fine.” Ash grabbed the fitted sheet and stripped it off the bed and wrapped up in it. He walked out in the living room. He looked around at all the decorations and the tree. His heart started beating faster, he looked around again. His lip began to tremble, he looked over at Eiji who smiling. Eiji gave Ash a hug, and a kiss. 

“Merry Christmas, I love you, here’s to many more.” Eiji said kissing him again. He reached under the tree and handed him something. 

“What’s this?” Ash said confused looking at the wrapped box. 

“It’s a gift for you.”

“Why?”

“Uh because it’s Christmas”

“I don’t have to do anything for this do I?”

“What!? No! It’s for you because it’s Christmas and I love you.”

Ash looked at him confused, and then remembered Eiji doesn’t want anything from him, he was safe. He opened the box, it was a ring and on the inside it was engraved ‘I’m always with you’. There was a small note propped inside that said, ‘you’re always safe with me’. Ash stared at him and started to cry. He went over and hugged Eiji so hard, Eiji couldn’t breathe. Ash gave him a wet from his tears kiss. 

“Forever?” Ash asked. 

“Forever.” Eiji said, kissing him and putting the ring on.


End file.
